In a mine, various construction machines such as an excavator or a dump truck operate. In recent years, the operation information of construction machines is acquired via wireless communication and the movement of the construction machine is managed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile communication device in which a mobile vehicle includes a determination means that determines whether the mobile vehicle moves from the inside of a communication area to approach the outside of the communication area, and when the determination means determines that the mobile vehicle approaches the outside of the communication area, information on the determination result is transmitted to a terminal device via a communication means.